1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor modulator and a semiconductor modulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-205025 discloses a ridge waveguide laser. Both sides of each ridge of the ridge waveguide laser are buried within a benzocyclobutene (BCB) resin.
“40 Gbit/s n-i-n InP Mach-Zehnder modulator with a π voltage of 2.2 V,” K. Tsuzuki, T. Ishibashi, T. Ito, S. Oku, Y. Shibata, R. Iga, Y. Kondo and Y. Tohmori, ELECTRONICS LETTERS, 2 Oct. 2003, Vol. 39, No. 20 discloses an InP Mach-Zehnder type optical modulator. In the manufacture of an InP Mach-Zehnder type optical modulator, a waveguide mesa structure, which constitutes a modulation portion, is formed on a semi-insulating InP substrate. The side surfaces of the waveguide mesa structure are buried within a benzocyclobutene (BCB) resin.